redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skywindredkite
Hi Skywindredkite, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:28, October 3, 2009 Art Hi, I'm glad you've decided to share art with the community however PDF is not a file format we use around here. Please use something like PNG, JPG, or GIF and re-upload. Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thine Art Request Yes, i will draw your desired character. I don't know how long it will take me to finnish it, but I will let you know when I do. also, if you want to draw my characters, the details are on my user page. thank you, and welcome to the Wiki! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall wiki. I like your art style, I will have a request for you sometime! Please check out my art too, and if you want, sign my friend list on my Userpage. Nice to meet you!Neildown-- 02:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! If you need any help with editing, technical stuff, etc. Ask me, Sambrook, Danthemanb, or Lord TBT the main administrator though, so he has alot of stuff to do sometimes. And I have my request ready, here's some details: *Mouse, male, 15 years seasons old, sturdy build and is good at sneaking, normal height, has two curved swords points curving forward, not back. he also has a dirk in his belt and wears a dark green tunic and khaki shorts. Name is Ardul. I don't mind if it takes awhile or anything, I know how it is when your real busy. Thanks! Neildown-- 13:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Skywind, can you draw wildcats? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 14:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) hiya Skywindredkite!!!! i'm Ferretmaiden but all my friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Late-ish welcome! I like birds of prey too! and redkite! You can ask me for fan art too! Do you do grpoup pics? Thanks and rewelcome!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey-lo... I was wondering if'n ye do ferrets, and if'n ye do, I have a request. Could you draw my Redwall persona, Fren? Her details are under 'Just in case' on my user page, and as for her outfit please select Outfit 2. Thanks, and if you need more details feel free to ask! Fren the Fearless Think before clicking this text, kid. 10:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here is your Picture Here is your picture, But due to Inadiquite planning, the only paper available to draw it on was this Yellow- Lined paper. if you want me to re-draw it, just tell me. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 18:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nice! That's awesome! I commented on it. you go to the piCture you will see up in the right-hand corner 2 tabs. 1 of them says discussion and thats where people comment on it. Thanks!!! XD Neildown - The guy who can't find a way to log in :( -- 20:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey You're really good. Hope you keep drawing! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For your compliments. Fan Fiction is more my forte (I'm unable to upload my stuff cause I don't have a workign camera anymore.) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Go here to learn how to make a signature! ---->[[User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature|'Signature']]<---- --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 20:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Art :D EEEEK I love that Rakkety Tam picture of yours! It's amazing! :D 00:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello. I just thought I'd tell you, I may be awhile in getting your picture to you. I still can't log in for some reason so I will ask someone else to send it to you. [I'm able to log onto Redwall Wars wiki, so I will post it on there and someone from there will probably send it to you because most of them are also members of this wiki. ] Also, I've never done a Red kite before, nor any bird really, so that will require a little bit of time, but I WILL get it to you no matter what! Thank you for your patience :)- Neildown Talk-- 22:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You will get yore pic! and thanks for doing mine. There are two otters, 1 boy 1 girl both brown though slightly different shades. there is also a girl grayish squirrel. They can be playing in a lade and trees so like both. Thanks so much!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have an art request for you. Could you draw Wild Doogy Plumm for me please? I'd like him to be just like he looks in the book and I would like him to be in a fighting stance please. Thanks! BTW can I call you Sky? And your artwork is great! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Your welcome Thanks! I appreciate it! That's cool that you have some reptiles and amphibians too. I also used to have a hamster but she died. :( Ah, well, such is life. BTW is that Chibb on your avatar? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey, Neildown is unable to upload the picture you requested so I had to upload it for him. Here it is! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's okay. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No problem i just fixed it. Thank you so much for summiting an entry! It's awesome!! Could you sign your name right above it please? If you want to add color to your sig then just ask Sambrook or LPG Hope this helps! Sorry the above message was from Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!